Bad Boy Fail
by Greenyfeathery
Summary: Austin attempts to be a bad boy... and fails miserably. Now Ally's laughing at him and he is way too warm in leather. Auslly, first Austin and Ally fic so it's not that great. Reviews are appreciated!


**Author's note: Hi everybody here! This is my first Austin and Ally fanfic, and it's a one-shot. I've been hearing about all these challenges and I really liked the prompts, in particular the 'bad boy' one so I've been inspired to write this one-shot here. Reviews are appreciated and please tell me even if you didn't like it, because I really want to improve!**

It was a typical day at Sonic Boom. Ally's father was at one of his conventions (Ally knew what instrument it was for, but there was no way that word was humanely possible to pronounce), Trish was out looking for a new job, Dez was... somewhere, and Austin was nowhere to be seen.

"Here you go." Ally smiled at the girl as she handed her the change as well as a violin.

"Oh my gosh, thank you! I can't believe you had the same model as the one I needed. My parents were so gonna flip if they had found out that I had dropped my violin and broke it. Oops, gotta go. Thanks for the lesson this week Ally!" With that, the girl walked out of Sonic Boom, pushing instead of pulling the door as she went.

As Ally saw the girl leave, she sighed. It was slow business today, and that girl had literally been the first customer in hours, even if she did go through violins almost as quickly as Dez and Austin broke instruments. Speaking of Austin and Dez, she thought, where were they? Dez could be anywhere, so she wasn't too worried, but Austin would have come on his daily 'Where's my song?' escapades by now. Just as she was on that train of thought, the door swung open and a teenage boy clad almost entirely in leather walked in.

Ally stared for a moment. This boy had dark hair and chocolatey eyes that were somehow so familiar, and was very cute. But that wasn't what Ally was focusing on.

"Austin, where on Earth did you get so much leather? You must be wearing ten cows on you right now!" Ally exclaimed as Austin frowned.

"Aw, you found out it was..." Austin stopped in the middle of the sentence. That sentence was in no way bad boy. Regaining his composure, he stuck his hands in his pockets and attempted to look cool.

"Like it?" he attempted a smirk, which usually would have worked if he didn't feel so stupid in all the leather, so it came out as more of a grimace.

Ally just stared at him for a while longer. _YES! It works! _Just as Austin was about to jump for joy because this new look had caused Ally to fall madly in love with him as he had planned, Ally began laughing. Laughing hard.

Clutching the sides of her stomach, she just laughed and laughed. Austin just stood there, feeling stupid, not to mention very, very warm in the leather, and waited for the laughing fit to be over.

"Are you done laughing at me now?" Austin said grouchily after what felt like a million years of non-stop laughter. Ally's laughs began to slow and eventually became wheezes as she slowly calmed herself down.

"I'm sorry, Austin, it's just that you just looked like you were trying to be a bad boy. Temporary hair dye, Austin, really?" Austin tried to interrupt here but Ally continued on. "The leather was hilarious too. I mean, from the way you acted, it was like you were trying to impress me by acting like a bad boy. I mean, just about everyone knows that I hate bad boys. It's like basic Ally fact number 1."

Austin looked down as she said this. How could he have not known that Ally hated bad boys? It was just that those girls were talking about bad boys, and he had just wanted to impress Ally, and that magazine, Fifteen told him that bad boys were 'totally in' right now. Not that he liked to read Fifteen in his spare time. He was simply...researching. Yes, that was it. Researching.

"Austin?" Ally's hand reached out for Austin's, and as they made contact... nothing. Oh right, stupid leather gloves.

"Yes, Ally?" Austin simply gave up the bad boy facade, and looked up at Ally.

"Just so you know, if you're trying to impress a girl, just be the way you are. You're sweet enough, and you don't need to act like a bad boy just so they like you. So stay the same, okay?" Austin would have sworn Ally blushed just a little as he said this.

"One more thing, Austin." Austin looked up at her, eyes questioning when she said it. Could this be it?

"Please tell me you're going to take a shower and wash out the dye now, because honestly, it's Miami. It's not cold enough for leather." Possibly romantic moment ruined, thought Austin, and then remembered something extremely important.

"Ally?"

"Yes?

"I may have accidentally used the permanent brown dye."

"...WHAT?"

**Author's afternotes: Didn't really come out as well as I hoped, but it was alright, I guess. I just wanted to type something today since I can't get to sleep right now ( I don't live in America so the times are different) Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
